The Sickness
by Melica Walker
Summary: Jack and Ianto are taking things slowly. They are spending time together when Ianto comes down with a mysterious sickness. Jack doesnt quite know what to do, he calls in help. Will he be able to save Ianto in time. Set after s2 before COE. Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

Jack stared soulfully at the sleeping figure that lay beside him. He had often wondered what went on inside Ianto's head when he was asleep. He looked so peaceful and relaxed. Jack smiled at the slight smiled that was pulling at the corners of Ianto's lips. He stroked at Ianto's hair.

Ianto Jones was well aware of the fact that Jack was staring at him. He wasn't quite asleep but he wasn't quite awake either. He contemplated just laying there forever but Jack had begun to stare at him, making a small smile twitch at the corners of his mouth. Ianto shifted a little and sighed, 'You know that its rude to stare?' Jack laughed, he knew that Ianto had been awake for the past few minutes but he just couldn't help himself. 'Yeah I know. But what are you gonna do about it?' Ianto opened his eyes and propped himself up into his elbow.

Jack grabbed at Ianto's free hand and entwined his fingers in his. It had been ages since they had been together like this. Ianto leant forward and sought Jack's lips with his own. Jack pulled Ianto into an embrace and held his tight. Ianto released Jack's lips from his own and let a smirk cross his lips. Jack looked up at him curiously, 'What's that smirk for?' Ianto didn't respond but his face turned into a grimace of pain and he slumped forward. Jack grabbed him and laid him on his back. 'Ianto?.... Ianto? Look at me. Can you hear me Ianto?' Jack wasn't so much panicking but was now thoroughly worried. He knew he needed to get help and he knew there was only one place he could get this help.

Jack jumped up and dialed Gwen on his phone. He needed to get help to Ianto and fast. He needed him to be ok. After getting off the phone to Gwen, he rushed back to Ianto, who hadn't moved but the pain he was in was evident on his face. 'Jack leant down to him and whispered in his ear. 'Hold on Ianto. I just need you to hold on a little longer.' Jack looked into Ianto's eyes; they were full of fear and welling up with tears. Jack saw Ianto make a slight movement; it was very minute but Jack knew Ianto was nodding to him, to say he was going to try to hold on for as long as he could.

Jack thought about the moment they had shared just before Ianto was struck with this mystery illness. It had been one they hadn't had together for a while. They had been taking things slowly since he had gotten back and after seeing Tosh and Owen miss each other completely; they had wanted to make sure they did this right. Jack sat next to Ianto and held his hand tight, waiting for Gwen and most likely Rhys to arrive to help. He had instructed Gwen to get the scanning equipment from the medical bay in the hub. He needed to find out what was wrong with Ianto and save him before it was to late.

Every now and then Jack could feel a slight squeeze of his hand; it was Ianto letting him know that he was still holding on. Jack moved to kneel beside Ianto and look into his eyes. What he saw was a look he often saw working for torchwood; it was one of sadness, fear, pain and the fact that they knew they were all going to die young. Jack decided to try and put Ianto's mind at ease; that was even if Ianto recognized what he was saying. He had stopped squeezing his hand and the only thing Jack could hear in the room, apart from his own heart beating, was the slow rise and fall of Ianto's chest. He hoped that Gwen would arrive soon. He didn't know how long Ianto had left. He just hoped it wasn't already to late.


	2. things go from bad to worse

**Dedicated to Gwento- addict. Thanks for the continuing support. I only hope I do your praise justice. Love ya!**

Jack didn't even hear Gwen and Rhys enter the room. He was still sitting with Ianto; holding his hand. Gwen approached Jack carefully; she didn't want to scare him. 'Jack,' she whispered, 'Are you ok?' Jack looked at Gwen and then down at Ianto. He nodded; he was fine, it was Ianto who needed help. Jack jumped up and gestured towards Ianto. 'I'm fine Gwen, its Ianto. I don't know what's wrong with him.' Gwen pulled the hand held scanner out of her bag and turned it on. Rhys stood to one side and let Gwen do what she needed to do.

Ianto lay so still. He couldn't move even if he wanted to. He didn't know what was happening to him. One moment he was fine and the next a savage pain crossed his chest and his heart had felt like it was going to shatter. Ianto also found he couldn't speak. He just looked at the ceiling and could feel the warmth of Jack holding his hand before Gwen had arrived. She sounded so confident that he would be ok but he wasn't so sure about anything right now.

Gwen moved the scanner around Ianto's body trying to pick up anything, a clue, anything at all to tell them what was happening to him. He just lay perfectly still, silent eyes staring up. Jack hadn't even bothered to replace his shirt that had been carelessly tossed to the floor late last night. He stood there, bare chest, shoulders rippling with worry. He crossed his arms which accentuated his rock hard abs and the muscles in his arms.

_Wait._ Ianto needed to focus. He needed to keep in his mind to keep holding on, even if it was just to look at Jack's rock hard abs again, run his hands down his body. _He was doing it again._ Ianto went back to staring at the ceiling. Gwen was still scanning him. So he tried to relax; that was if he could even feel the feeling of being relaxed again.

Gwen gave the scanner to Jack, who studied the readings. 'Gwen, according to this there is nothing wrong with him.' Gwen nodded, she knew it appeared that way but she wasn't going to give up just yet. As Jack finished looking at the scan, Ianto went into another fit of pain; his body rocking backwards and forwards. Jack sprang towards Ianto and tried to control his body movements. 'Gwen! Get some adrenaline now!' Gwen grabbed the needle out of her bag and gave it to Jack. Jack grabbed the needle and jabbed it into Ianto's neck; pushing the adrenaline in. Ianto's body stopped rocking and he went silently still.

Jack checked for a pulse, he couldn't find one. He turned slowly to Gwen with a tear in his eye. 'He's dead.' Jack didn't want it to be so; he jumped up onto the bed and on top on Ianto's waist. Jack began compressions and the fight to save Ianto's life.


	3. as far as one would go part 1

Jack breathed into Ianto, watching the young Welshman's chest rise and fall as he breathed life into him. He checked for a pulse again and was relieved to find one. He sighed and slide of the bed. Gwen looked at Jack as he stepped up beside her. 'He's stable for now but we need to get him back to the hub.' Gwen nodded; she knew Jack didn't like the hospitals. 'Ok, let's get him to the hub. But Jack, what are we going to do when we get there?' Jack shrugged and tensed up at the same time, 'I don't know Gwen, let's just get him to the hub and we'll go from there.' Gwen knew he didn't mean to be so uptight, he was just worried. Jack pulled on the white tee that he picked up from the floor, 'Um… Gwen this might sound strange but would you and Rhys wait outside, I don't think he'd want you to see him with no clothes on.' Gwen nodded she knew Ianto wouldn't want her or Rhys to see him in his birthday suit; she and Rhys left the room, leaving Jack and Ianto alone.

Jack knelt on one knee on the bed and looked into Ianto's eyes. 'I'm gonna find a way to fix this Ianto, just keep holding on for me.' Ianto would have nodded if he could. Jack leant towards him and gently kissed him on the lips.

A few minutes later Jack came out of the room and invited Gwen and Rhys back in. Ianto lay on the bed, now dressed. 'Rhys can you grab his legs and we'll get him down to the car.' Rhys nodded and moved to pick up Ianto's legs. 'What do you want me to do Jack?' Gwen asked. Jack looked at Gwen and smiled, 'Just make sure we don't drop him.' Gwen almost laughed but restrained herself to a slight giggle. 'Ok. I can do that.' Jack and Rhys lifted Ianto of the bed and began the slow journey down the stairs to the waiting car. Finally reaching the vehicle, Gwen opened the back doors and stepped back so that Jack and Rhys could get Ianto into the back seat. Jack directed Rhys to put Ianto's legs in first and Jack sat on the opposite side cradling Ianto's head in his lap. Rhys and Gwen got in the car and Gwen drove towards the hub. Jack looked down at Ianto and knew they had to hurry; Ianto was getting worse.

Gwen drove as fast as she could without killing them all. She pulled into the underground car park that held a secret entrance into the hub; where they could park the SUV without being seen. Gwen stopped the car and jumped out to open the back doors. Gwen looked at Jack and down at Ianto; blood had begun to seep out of his eyes, ears and mouth. 'Jack we need to move now!' Jack pulled Ianto out of the car by his arm pits and Rhys grabbed his legs. They moved towards the door that held as the entrance to the hub. Gwen let the camera scan her retina and the door opened. Jack and Rhys hurried inside. Jack just hoped they had got Ianto to the hub in time.


	4. as far as one would go part 2

**Dedicated to Gwento- Addict. Thanks for the reviews. Yay for Torchwood 4. You are saving the day… SOON!**

Jack laid Ianto's head down on the bed in the surgical bay and began preparing the necessary tools and equipment he needed. Gwen was busy gathering the different drugs and chemicals from the lab cabinet and set them up around the bay. She stopped and glanced at Jack who was holding Jack's hand, his head placed on Ianto's chest. The bleeding had stopped but Ianto had completely slipped into an unconscious state. Rhys was sitting up in the main area of the hub on the sofa; he didn't know what he could to help, so he decided it would be best for everyone including himself if he just stayed out of the way.

Gwen came up behind Jack and placed a tentative hand on his back, try to comfort him. Jack jumped slightly but as soon as he realized it was Gwen he went back to staring at Ianto. 'Gwen, we need to help him, but I don't know how. This wasn't in the manual, at least not the one I have.' Gwen was about to laugh but knew it was Jack's way of dealing with what was happening. 'Jack, we will find a way to fix this and Ianto will be fine.' Jack tried to smile, but it faltered as soon as it had appeared. Jack opened Ianto's shirt and placed some sensors on his chest. Connecting them to the machine, a soft beeping could be heard in time with Ianto's slowing heart beat. Jack hoped that Gwen was right, he hoped that he would be able to hear the young man speak again, wished he could see the brightness in his eyes and most of all feel the passion in his kiss.

His thoughts were broken by Rhys popping his head over the metal railing of the medical bay. 'Hiya, do you need anything. I'm about to go and get a coffee if you want one.' Jack just looked at Gwen. Gwen nodded, 'Yeah sweetheart that would be nice.' Rhys left to get the coffees, as much as to get out of the way as it was to do something useful. Gwen finished connecting Ianto to the systems that would keep him alive long enough so they could figure out what was wrong with him and deal with it. Jack suddenly jumped up and ran to his office. Gwen followed closely, she was now thoroughly intrigued as to what Jack was thinking. 'Jack, what is it? What's up?' Jack looked at Gwen and for the first time that day she had seen a look of genuine hope in his eyes. 'Well, I may know someone who can fix Ianto.' Gwen looked puzzled, 'Well, are you going to tell me who it is Jack?' Jack looked up from the computer screen, 'I would but I'm not sure she would be willing to help.' Gwen smirked, 'And why would that be Mr. Harkness?' Jack looked innocently at Gwen and shrugged, 'Why is it that every time someone doesn't want to help us it's my fault?' Gwen laughed fully this time and pushed Jack playfully, 'Well, you have been around for a while and she's your friend, so you must have done something.' Jack knew Gwen was right. She was always right when it came to people and their relations with Jack. 'I don't know Gwen. All I know is is that Ianto needs my help and I will do anything to do it.' Gwen nodded, she knew he needed to do this alone, 'Ok. I will leave you to it. I'll go keep an eye on Ianto.' Jack didn't look up at her as she left the room. After she had gone, Jack slumped down into his chair and ran his fingers through his hair. He knew he had burnt many bridges with so many people but he was still hopeful that he could get this person to help him.

Gwen sat beside Ianto and whispered to him softly. 'You know, Jack will not be happy if you don't pull through. I think he will bring you back and kill you himself.' Gwen let a tear roll her cheek. 'Please Ianto, don't leave me, we need you, I need you. Hey the world needs you.' Gwen closed her eyes and sighed, she hoped that Jack could get this person to help Ianto; she really couldn't deal with losing someone else right now. After a few minutes she was joined by Jack. 'So…. is the person coming to help Jack?' Jack smiled, 'Yeah, she is.' Gwen eyed Jack suspiciously. 'She is just a friend Gwen. She's a Dr. A specialist, in, well this sort of thing.' Jack looked past Gwen at Ianto. Gwen turned to look at Ianto, 'I hope she arrives in time Jack.' Jack hoped she would as well, 'Gwen she knows that I would do anything for Ianto. I would go to the ends of the universe to fix this.' Gwen knew where Jack was going with this, 'Jack this isn't your fault!'

Jack looked at his hands, 'Well, explain that to him,' Jack said pointing at Ianto, 'and explain it to Tosh and Owen, then tell me it's not my fault.'


	5. Out from the mist

Gwen found Jack sitting by himself in the Archives, sitting with his back against the wall and his head in his hands. Gwen hadn't realized just how much this thing with Ianto was affecting him; she hadn't even realized how much Ianto meant to Jack. She walked over to him and slid down the wall to sit beside Jack. 'Jack? I know this is hard for you and I know you blame yourself but you can't. You can't blame yourself for everything that goes wrong. It's just not fair.' Jack lifted his head to look at Gwen. It was then that Gwen could see that Jack had been crying; his face streaked with tears. 'It's not that simple Gwen. I have seen too many good people die and there was nothing I could do. I tried everything I could but I just can't seem to get it right. I just don't want anything to happen to him.' Gwen placed a hand on Jack's shoulder. She pulled out a tablet and pressed its screen. 'Here I brought this down with me so if you wanted to be alone for a while you can still keep an eye on Ianto.' Jack looked at Gwen and smiled. 'Its ok. I think I'm ready to face this.' Jack jumped up and extended his hand to help Gwen up. She grabbed his hand and he lifted her to her feet.

Back up in the main area of the hub, Jack and Gwen sat with Ianto, just watching and waiting. Rhys arrived back with the coffees and once again made himself scarce. All of a sudden the arrival alarm blared out from hidden speakers high above them. Jack jumped to his feet and ran for the cog Wheel door and waited for it to open. He looked at Gwen and managed to throw on a smile. It was a very loose one but he made it stick anyway. The door rolled open and Gwen caught her first glimpse of the person they were expecting to save Ianto. She was stunningly gorgeous and looked very professional. The thought then struck her, this was Jack they were talking about of course she was going to be stunning.

Jack jumped the barrier and ran to greet their guest. 'And out from the mist and comes a shining light, Gwen, I'd like you to meet Sophie Pandora.' The beautiful woman smiled and if Gwen hadn't of been holding on to the railing she would have fallen over right there. 'Hello it's nice to meet you,' Gwen managed to say. The newcomer looked around and then back to Jack. 'Alright Jacky Boy where's the patient.' Jack led Sophie towards the medical bay and Ianto. Gwen followed them but stayed back a few paces, letting them have their space. The last person Jack had brought into the hub had been Martha Jones; it had almost cost them Owen.

In the medical bay, Sophie had set up her equipment and began her examination. 'Ok Jack tell me what happened, and from the beginning if you don't mind, I need all the details.' Jack let a heavy sigh escape his lips. 'Well, we were in bed. I was watching him sleep. When he woke he just froze. He couldn't move. I called Gwen. 'Sophie put up her hand to silence Jack. 'Ok, maybe lets go for the short version shall we.' Jack shook his head, 'I'll tell you one thing you haven't changed a bit.' Sophie turned back to Ianto, 'Jack today would be nice, if indeed you do what me to save this man.' Gwen watched the exchanged from the landing above them; she could see that they had known each other for a long time. 'Ok. Well as I was saying, he just froze; I didn't know what to do so I called Gwen. She arrived and he went into cardiac arrest. I administered 30ml of adrenaline and started compressions. I got him back into sinus rhythm. We then got him here but before we got him inside he started bleeding from his ears eyes and nose.'

Sophie nodded. 'Ok. That's good. It gives me a starting point for my treatment.' Jack moved closer to Ianto, 'Anything you can do to help would be good.' Sophie laid her hand over the top of Jacks, 'I will do everything I can to help him Jack. Ok. First things first, what is his name?' Jack looked at Ianto as he answered, 'Ianto Jones.' Sophie nodded, 'Alright, his age?' Jack sank into the chair beside the bed, ' 27.' Sophie took note and moved to the medical case she had brought with her. She picked up her stethoscope and listened to Ianto's chest , moving it around to hear the sounds she needed.

She stepped back away from Ianto with a slight look of confusion on her face. 'Ah, Jack, he is human isn't he?' Jack looked up in shock, 'Why, Sophie what is it? What's wrong with him?' Sophie just stared at Jack. 'We need to get him into a hydro- freeze chamber right now! If I'm gonna be able to help him we need to move now.'

Jack looked from Sophie to Gwen and then to Ianto. His thoughts, _Oh crap._


	6. Spores

**Dedicated to Gwento- addict. I kinda had a feeling you middle name wasn't Pandora but I think its awesome so I left it in. SPOILER: In the next chapter there is something that you and Jack share, that will come into play….. Loads of love. Hope you like it. Thanks to all my reviewers; You make me so happy.**

So many things were running through Jack's head. He knew that Sophie knew what she was doing but Jack knew what a hydro- freeze chamber did and it wasn't likely to help him. 'What do we need to do?' Sophie looked up from the screen displaying Ianto's vital signs. 'We need to get him into the chamber.' Jack didn't understand, 'Why. What will that accomplish? I know what it does Sophie and I don't see how it is going to help him.' Sophie knew he needed an explanation but she couldn't give him one just yet. 'Jack I know you're scared and worried but if you don't trust me and we don't do this, he is going to die. If I can't help him what am I doing here Jack?' Jack nodded, 'Ok, what do you need?' Sophie handed him a schematic of what she required. He knew he had to do it, even if it did seem crazy. 'How long do we have?' Sophie looked at the countdown clock she had set up. 'Well, now we have about 3 hours to get him into the tank or there will be nothing I can do for him. '

Jack left Ianto with Sophie and went to get what she needed. He headed towards the archives to get the tank that Sophie required. Gwen followed Jack down to the archives. He had rushed off without even a word to her. She needed to know if everything was going to be ok. She caught up to him as he stopped and looked around the vast space. 'Jack, are you alright?' Gwen place her hand in his which he squeezed. 'I will be when this is all over. I need him to be ok Gwen. If he isn't I don't know what will happen.' Jack continued to look around the vast space, which Ianto kept in a neat and tidy condition, that much like himself. 'Well tell me what we need to build this chamber thing and let's get to work.' Jack spotted the item he had been searching for; locked away in the darkest place of the archives. It had been placed there under express order from himself; it was never to be used again, but now it was going to save the man he loved; he had to do anything he could, including this.

A voice came over the comm. System, 'Jack? I need you up here straight away, there's something I need you to see.' Jack looked at Gwen and then back to the tank; Gwen knew what he was thinking. 'Jack go, I'll be fine. I will get Rhys to help me bring it up ok?' Jack smiled at her and nodded; and then was off in a flash, like he hadn't even been there. Gwen stood in the faint glow of the tube lighting that was hidden way above her head; she looked at the tank and then pulled out her mobile, 'Rhys? I need your help down in the archives.' Rhys didn't even answer but was on his feet and on his way to her in a matter of seconds.

Jack appeared in the medical bay in minutes of her calling him. Sophie didn't really know how big this underground base was but surely the archives were kept on the lower levels; how did he get up here so fast. Jack looked at her a defiant glint in his eye, 'I tell you, if this is gonna make me want to feed you to Janet then you might want to let me get back to building the chamber.' Sophie shook her head, 'Always the way with you Harkness, never let a girl explain before you throw her to the weevils.' Jack could have almost laughed but he remembered the situation at hand; Ianto. 'What did you want me to see?' Sophie turned on the screen before her and brought up an ultra sound picture. Jack looked closely at the picture, he knew it was Ianto but there was something in the picture that shouldn't really have been there. 'Do you see it Jack?' Sophie brought up another picture, this time it was a full body scan and what Jack saw was what he had been expecting. He turned and looked at Sophie, 'Is that…?' Sophie nodded, 'Yes, I'm sorry Jack. Ianto Jones has been injected with Glactovis spores.' Jack closed his eyes and tried to breath. 'Ok. Can you fresh my memory, what can we be expecting to happen to him.' Sophie knew Jack was looking for her to say Ianto Jones was going to be ok but it just wasn't that simple. 'Jack you know what these spores do. They are going to take over his body eating it from the inside out and eventually he will just slip through time and space until his atoms are turned in to dust and the dust turns into nothing. He will effectively slip through the cracks in time.' Jack knew exactly what the spores were capable of but he didn't know how fast they were going to spread. 'What's the rate of spore multiplication?' Sophie looked at the screen again and at her readings, 'Well usually the spores rate of multiplication is a lot slower but the shot of adrenaline you gave him sped up the process.' Jack looked at her with what could have been mistaken for a murderess glint, 'Are you saying I did this to him? I sped up the spores?... was I just supposed to let him die? ' She knew Jack didn't know that the adrenaline would speed up the spores and that he was only trying to save him. 'That's not what I'm saying at all Jack but it seems it has made them spread. So! all we can do is try and help him before they spread too far.'

Jack was still quite confused. He knew what the spores were and what they did but he still needed one question answered. 'Why did you ask me if he was human?' Jack was standing behind her so he couldn't see the tears that had begun to make their way down her cheeks. She had to see what she could do before she told him what else she had found. 'Jack I need that chamber and now would be a good time to have it if I'm going to save him.' Jack could feel the deflection in her words. She knew something and wasn't telling him. He turned on his heel and went to see how Gwen and Rhys were going with the tank.

Once Jack had begun to walk away from her, Sophie turned around and watched him go. She had known him a long time and she knew he would figure out that she was hiding something from him but until that time she was determined to make sure she did everything she could to save Ianto Jones, even if that meant killing him first.


	7. An immortal choice part 1

**Dedicated to my reviewers, you make me sooo happy! Probably just as happy as seeing John Barrowman perform in a Lord Webber musical. Lol. A SPECIAL THANKS TO GWENTO- ADDICT. Please continue to review. It is much appreciated.**

Gwen and Rhys had brought the tank up into an empty storage bay. Jack had joined them not long after they had brought the tank up. Gwen had asked Jack what Sophie wanted to speak to him about but he just went about constructing the chamber they needed. Jack had decided it was better not to tell Gwen or Rhys about what he had just learned. He just wanted Ianto better and if putting him into a hydro- freeze chamber was going to do that then that was all that either Gwen or Rhys needed to know.

Jack placed the last cable into place and turned the chamber on. The chamber came to life, a glowing green light emanating from its glass. Jack called Sophie over the comm. System. 'It's ready.' Sophie didn't need to hear anymore than that. 'Ok, can you come and give me a hand getting him to the chamber and I'll explain what I am going to do along the way.' Jack obliged and was up in the medical in a matter of minutes. He stopped just outside the room and took a few deep breaths, just to make sure he didn't look like he had been running; which of course he had. He walked into the bay and looked at Sophie, 'Ok. Let's do this.' Sophie motioned for him to move closer. 'Jack, I know this is hard for you but what I am about to tell you is just something your gonna have to trust me with.' Jack nodded and looked at Ianto. 'Ok, I just want him better again and that's all. So whatever you need to do, just do it.' Sophie took a few seconds to compose herself. 'You know what the chamber does and how it may affect him?'

Jack nodded, he knew what the chamber would do but wasn't quite sure how it was going to affect Ianto himself. Sophie continued, 'Well, because of the nature of the Glactovis spores I'm gonna have to increase the effectiveness of the chamber.' Jack still wasn't sure he got what Sophie was trying to say. 'I get that but what will I have to trust you with that is so bad?' Sophie couldn't hold what she had to say to him in anymore. 'Jack I've got to kill him; drain his blood and then inject him with some of mine.' Jack turned and looked at Sophie with a look of desperation on his face. 'You have to what?' Jack walked over to Ianto; without the soft rise and fall of his chest, Jack wouldn't even know he was alive. 'I can't let you kill him, even if it wasn't going to be forever and as for injecting him with your blood, well you can forget that. I don't want him to have to be like me or you. I may love him more than life itself but I would not wish this upon him. He cannot be made immortal. He just can't.' Sophie knew Jack was scared even she wouldn't wish this immortality on anyone. It may be good for some things but living your whole life watching the people you love die around you wasn't a thing she'd wish on her worst enemy, let alone the lover of the only other person in the world in the same position.

'I know Jack. I know…' She thought. She didn't want to but if she had to, she would do it with or without Jack. She had to save Ianto. He wasn't even meant to be in contact with the damn spores.

**WOW GWENTO- ADDICT, YOU IMMORTAL YOU!**


	8. An immortal choice part 2

Jack's mind was racing. He couldn't believe what Sophie wanted to do. She knew what being immortal was like. He wouldn't wish his life on anyone, especially not Ianto. Jack looked at Sophie through tear- welled eyes; he knew it had to be done. 'Is there any other way to save him without making him like us?' Sophie wished there was but right now the main priority was making sure Ianto didn't die from the spores. 'I wish there was Jack but right now it's the only thing that will keep him alive to see if there is anything else I can do for him.' Jack nodded, he knew in his mind that it was the only way and she also knew that Sophie would do it with or without him. 'Ok, but I have one condition. You inject him with my blood, not yours. I trust you to keep him alive but if there is to be someone else's blood pumping through his veins it's going to be mine.' Sophie nodded, it was a condition she could live with.

Gwen and Rhys waited patiently for Jack and Sophie to join them at the tank. She knew there was something about Sophie that made her think of Jack. Was it that perfect smile?, the way she looked at her or was it something deeper that she couldn't quite recognize; whatever it was, Gwen wanted to find out. She knew that she wasn't going to be the only woman in Jack's life but she had started to feel like he was opening up to her and letting her know things about himself that Ianto only probably knew. Gwen turned and looked at Rhys, who was sitting next to her staring off into the distance. She wondered what he was thinking about, he had been so silent over the course of the day and he'd barely said two words to Jack. She couldn't help but wonder why he stayed with her. After everything that had happened and everything Gwen had done Rhys still stuck by her. Gwen was pulled from her thoughts by forthcoming footsteps, which edged closer. Gwen looked up at the woman Jack had trusted Ianto's life with. She seemed capable but Gwen wasn't so sure about what she had planned.

Sophie smiled softly as Gwen peered up at her, 'Jack will be along in a minute, he's talking to Ianto.' A puzzled look crossed her face and Gwen went to speak but Sophie anticipated what she was about to ask. 'No, he's not awake. Jack is just explaining what is going to happen while he's in the chamber. Jack is trying to reassure himself that Ianto is going to be ok.' Gwen stared at Sophie hard, 'And will he be ok?' Sophie resented the question. She knew that neither she nor Jack had given any of them answers but Jack wouldn't have called her if he didn't think she could do something. 'He will be fine. I'm the expert remember. Don't worry about a thing. The only thing that you can do right now is support Jack. I also need ice…. and lots of it.' Rhys looked up at the woman as if he'd just realized that she was standing there talking. 'Um, ok. I will go and grab that now.' Rhys stood up and left the room. Gwen watched him go. It seemed as though he could get out of there fast enough.

Jack sat next to Ianto, holding his hand and whispering softly to him. He was explaining what would be happening to him over the next couple of hours. Jack didn't know whether Ianto could hear him but it made himself feel better about what he was about to do. 'Ianto I need you to be strong for me ok. This thing is going to hurt; I'm not going to lie to you about that. It will save you and then I can have you back and we can do all of those things you wanted to do. Please forgive me for what I am about to do to you. I have no other choice and trust me this is the last resort. I would never subject you to this but I love you and can't stand to lose you right now.' Jack place the young man's hand on his face and closed his eyes. He felt cold and barely like he used to when they were in each other's arms. His moment was broken by Sophie calling him over the comm. System, 'Jack, Its time.' Jack shook his head clear and stood up, removing all of the cables that attached Ianto to the monitors and life support system. A loud beeping could be heard as Jack pulled the life support cable free from Ianto's throat. He then scooped him up in his arms and raced him to the tank. The tank loomed before him as he ran into the room, Ianto still in his arms. The tank had been filled with ice and the green lights of the tank itself cast a very eerie glow over the entire room. Jack hauled himself up the ladder and onto the landing above the tank. He knew this was going to hurt but it wouldn't compare to the pain Ianto was about to be in. Jack closed his eyes and took a deep breath before he jumped into the hydro- freeze chamber, Ianto still held tightly to his chest. Sophie hadn't prepared herself for this, Jack was just meant to place Ianto into the tank but instead jumped in there with him; it struck her, this was the only person in the universe that had Jack's heart completely. 'Gwen we need to get Jack out of there now!' Gwen was in shock. She had no clue as to what the chamber was for and she certainly was prepared for Jack to jump in. 'Gwen! We need him out of there alive.' Gwen snapped out of her shock and went to race forwards but second guessed it for a moment longer than she might have if it was Rhys in the tank. Rhys saw Gwen freeze and ran up the ladder to the platform and pulled Jack free of the ice water below it. Rhys checked for a pulse but couldn't find one. He went to start CPR but was stopped by a hand grabbing at his shirt, 'You even think about it I will throw you in that tank and besides Gwen will want to join in.' Rhys shook his head, got up of his knees and headed back down the ladder to where Gwen and Sophie were waiting.

Jack sat up, letting his warming blood circulate around his near lifeless body. He knew it would kill him but he had to feel what he was about to Ianto through before he actually did it. After a few moments Sophie handed Jack two cables which she requested be attached to each side of Ianto's head. After he had attached the cables he jumped down from the platform to stand next to Sophie, who looked at him for the direction to do it; to kill Ianto Jones.

Jack nodded and with one press of a button, Ianto Jones flat lined.


	9. The Tank

The sound rang out around the room. Jack had to give his legs commands to stay where he was. He knew that killing Ianto was always going to have to happen if he was to save him. It didn't make complete sense but somehow it did. Sophie was fiddling around with a pad she had in front of her, making sure everything was working alright.

Gwen looked from Jack to Sophie, 'What are you doing? He's dying Jack, we're meant to be saving him not killing him. 'Jack walked over to her and grabbed her by both arms, 'Gwen. This is saving him. It is the only thing that is going to make him better.' Gwen looked deep into Jack's eyes; she could see the truth in his words. She stopped struggling and continued to look him in the eyes. 'Jack what the hell is going on here? What is wrong with Ianto?' Jack still didn't want to have to explain anything to her; considering half of this was his fault. 'I can't explain that right now Gwen. You just need to trust that we can fix this and make Ianto better.' Through the conversation neither had noticed that the sound of Ianto dying had stopped. Jack turned back towards Sophie and then looked at the tank. Ianto was suspended in the icey- liquid; pale as a ghost. 'Is he…..?' Sophie nodded, she knew her words would be enough to make Jack run to the tank and pull Ianto out. 'We have approximately 15 minutes until I can't revive him, so it's now or never Jack. We need to do this.' Jack nodded, 'Ok. tell me what I need to do.'

Sophie connected a drain to the side of Ianto's neck; letting all of his blood and hopefully the Spores drain from his now lifeless body. 'After I have drained all of his blood, you're going to have to get into the tank with him. How long can you sustain being in that lower temperature?' Jack took a deep breath in, 'As long as I need to.' Sophie nodded and continued to monitor Ianto.

Jack walked over to where Gwen and Rhys were sitting. 'Gwen I think I need to explain what is about to happen. You can't actually be in the room when it happens so I will tell you.' Gwen looked up at Jack and nodded. 'Alright. Ianto is very sick. He has these Spores in his body that are eating him from the inside out. The only way to get the spores out of his body is to kill him, drain his blood and then inject him with someone else's.' Gwen let her mind take all of this in. She understood what was wrong with him and how they had to make him better but whose blood were they going to use. 'Ok, so I get all of that except the bit about the injecting someone else's blood.' Jack knew this was going to be hard for her to hear but she had to know. 'when all of his blood is drained out, I am going to get in the tank with him and some of my blood will be injected into him.'

Sophie looked over at the three figures. It had been a long time since she had seen such a close group of people. In her line of work it wasn't that often you got to see the human side of the equation but now it was time to save a life. She called jack over, 'Jack it's time. We need to do this now.' Jack had obviously explained to Gwen and Rhys that they couldn't be in the room when this process was taking place because they left the room. Jack stepped up beside her and sighed, 'Ok, let's do this.' Sophie nodded and directed Jack to get into the chamber. Jack removed his shirt and suspenders; leaving him standing in just his pants. Sophie took a good look at Jack as he walk up the ladder and up onto the platform. It had been a while since she had touched that bare skin; in fact it had been a while since she had seen his skin. She snapped out of her memory as Jack placed his feet into the tank. This was it he thought, this was either going to work or Ianto would die and it would be his fault.


	10. The price we pay

**Dedicated to Specialfrancine and Gwento- addict. Thank you for your reviews and willingness to keep waiting and reading when I take forever to update. Loads of love.**

The icey- water bit at Jack as he slid into it. He kept his head above the water long enough to connect the 'blood line' to his neck. He let himself slip under the water. He closed his eyes as the water rushed over his head, opening them again when he was fully under the water. Sophie watched on as Jack submerged himself under the water; going to any lengths to save the person he loved. When Jack opened his eyes again he signaled to Sophie that he was Ok and that she could leave. Sophie nodded; she would leave but would also monitor him at all times until this thing was over. Jack watched Sophie disappear into the darkness of the room. He turned back to Ianto who floated silently beside him. Jack grabbed at the switch which dangled over the edge of the tank. He probed the button on the side and pressed it down firmly.

His body stiffened as he began the blood transfer that would hopefully save Ianto. He watched as his immortal blood made its way down the tube and into Ianto. Ianto's body began to shake violently. Jack grabbed him and pulled him into his arms, holding him tightly. Ianto's body stopped shaking as if he could feel Jack's reassuring touch and hear his mental thoughts about how he was going to be ok. Jack closed his eyes and let the transfer happen.

A few minutes later he opened his eyes and noticed Ianto had done the same. Jack then realized that the transfer was still occurring and grabbed at the button on the switch to turn it off. He stopped the transfer and looked a into Ianto's now open eyes. He seemed to recognized Jack but could quite see him. Jack could see the pain in Ianto's eyes. He knew that the transfer was painful. He had done this once before and now Sophie Pandora was just like him; immortal. At the thought of Sophie she appeared in the room. She smiled at Jack as she saw Ianto was now awake and slightly alert. She tapped away at the tablet she had in her hands, making sure everything had gone to plan. Jack smiled back at her. She had done it, she had saved Ianto Jones.

Looking up from the tablet, Sophie motioned for Jack to get out of the tank. The rest of the process needed to be completed and soon if she was to truly save Ianto. Jack understood and did what he was told. The air stung him as he removed himself from the tank. He didn't bother with the stairs but instead jumped and landed with all the grace of a military man; smoothly. He walked over and stood beside Sophie. 'Is everything on track?' Sophie nodded and continued to check her readings, 'Everything is where it's supposed to be. We just need to do the last bit of the process and he will be back to the Ianto Jones you know and love.' Jack looked at her with a glint of shame in his eyes. He knew that he loved Ianto, he did, but he didn't want the whole world to know just yet. It was new and he wanted to share it with Ianto before the rest of the world did.

Sophie looked at Jack for the nod to go ahead. He nodded and she pressed, ironically, a big red button on the tablet's screen. The lights in the tank intensified and began to pulse. The process had begun. 'Ok Jack, its going to take about….' Jack looked at Sophie to finish her sentence. 'Sophie?'

Sophie slowly turned to Jack and fell towards the ground. Jack raced forward and caught her before she could hit the ground. 'Sophie!' Sophie gasped trying to get breath into her body. She gripped at Jack's arm as pain crossed her whole body. 'Hmmmmm. Well I thought I had a bit more time before this happened.' Jack didn't understand, 'What do you mean?' Sophie closed her eyes and tried to breathe through another wave of pain that crossed her body. 'Well, I thought I had a bit more time before I would feel the effects of the transfer.'

'But I gave him the transfer, how is it affecting you?' Sophie looked into Jack's eyes and smiled, 'Oh Jacky boy…You need to listen to me ok.' Jack nodded. 'The process is killing me, and before you ask me how let me explain…..I am connected to you. We have done this before Jack. You gave me a transfer to save my life and now we are connected. But now your giving someone else you blood, which I have figured out to be not possible. You may be immortal Jack but you don't have enough life to sustain three people.' Jack let the memory of saving Sophie's life cross his mind. He had given her life, his blood pumped through her veins. Sophie's body rocked with another convulsion of pain.

Jack gripped her tightly and tried to keep her calm. Every breath she took was harder to find. 'I don't have long Jack, please just listen to me. I'm dying Jack. I…' Jack stroked her head, 'How long did you know this would happen?' Sophie laughed and struggled to find words, 'I… have known all along Jack. This was always going to happen, it was always going to end like this.' Sophie could see a tear escape Jack's beautiful eyes, 'Please Jack, this isn't your fault. You gave me life and now this is my gift to you. Please don't waist it, love him. Tell him you love him. Make sure his life is good Jack, for me.' Jack nodded 'I promise.' Sophie's breaths had become shallow and Jack knew she was about to die. She looked up at him and smiled, 'You did good Jack.'

Sophie closed her eyes and exhaled the last breath she would ever take. Jack pulled her close to him and held her tight as tears flooded from his face. He could feel the dark pit of self hatred begin to rise in his stomach once more; just like it had done when Tosh and Owen had died. Jack was brought out of his thoughts by a soft beeping. He grabbed the pad that now lay discarded on the floor next to him.

A video file flashed on the screen, he pressed it and it began to play. Sophie's image could be seen on the screen. 'Jack. I know that you are probably feeling sorry for yourself right now and I know that this may be hard for you to hear. It's not your fault. I just want you to know that this was my choice and I made it, just like you did all those years ago for me. You gave me life and now I give you this. My gift to you.'

**This is the second d last chapter of this story but fear not I have another story for you on the way. Please review…..**


	11. The gift of sophie pandora

**Dedicated to Specialfrancine, thank you sooo much for you kindness. I am so glad you have enjoyed this fic. I hope you continue to like my stories. I promise there will be more. Loads of love.**

Jack let the pad fall back to the ground where he had picked it up. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath in. he was pulled from his thoughts by a soft tapping sound. He looked up and saw that the sound was coming from a very frightened Ianto who was tapping the glass of the tank. Jack put his hands up to calm Ianto down. He carefully placed Sophie on the ground, picked up the pad and walked over to the tank. He pressed a button on the pad, 'Its ok Ianto, just stay still and don't try to get out of the water ok. Please trust me.' Ianto nodded and tried to calm his racing heart.

He looked past Jack to the girl that lay on the floor. He didn't recognize her but it looked like she wasn't breathing. 'Ianto this won't take too much longer just a few more minutes.' Ianto couldn't remember what happened to him over the past couple of hours, or maybe it was days, he wasn't sure. Jack kept looking right at him. He just looked right into his eyes and didn't divert them for a single second.

'Ok Ianto. Stay still. I just have to disconnect the line from your neck.' Ianto hadn't actually realized that there was anything connected to his neck, but he decided it was no big deal as Jack was going to deal with it. Jack climbed the stairs and lent into the tank. He gently disconnected the cable and placed it on the platform beside him. He then reached into the tank and grabbed Ianto under the arms and pulled him up into his lap on the platform. Ianto gasped in huge lumps of air as he was pulled free from the icey- water. Jack pulled him close to him and held him tight. After a few minutes Jack relased him and he began to shiver.

Jack helped Ianto down the stairs and onto the main floor of the room. He called Gwen over the comm. and instructed her to bring two blankets from the medical bay. She came down within minutes and stopped just inside the door as she saw Sophie lying on the ground, obviously not breathing. Jack noticed her frozen to the spot. 'Gwen… I need the blanket.' Gwen forced herself to walk towards Jack; she handed him the blanket. Jack wrapped the blanket around Ianto and then took the other one and covered Sophie's body. He didn't know whether Gwen had seen what had happened but thought he should explain.

'She died to save Ianto.' Gwen looked from Ianto to Jack. 'How? I mean did she get hurt?' Jack Shook his head. 'About 40 years ago, I met Sophie. I was in torchwood and she got mixed up in one of our investigations. She got hurt and was about to die. We did the same procedure as we have for Ianto which meant that she would become Immortal like me. Except at the time I was unaware that if I tried to do it again it would kill her. She knew from the moment the procedure started. The thing is, is that I can't keep both of them alive, so because I transferred some of my blood into Ianto, the life I gave Sophie is being transferred into Ianto.'

Gwen took a moment to take all of this in. She realized that was what was connecting Jack and Sophie. Neither Jack nor Gwen realized that Ianto had stood up and joined them beside Sophie's body. 'She died to save me?' Jack walked over and wrapped his arms around Ianto, 'She knew what she was doing Ianto. I didn't have time to stop her and even if I could have she would have found a way around me and have done it anyway.' Ianto lent back into Jack's chest. 'Can we go away from here Jack?' Gwen looked at Jack and nodded, 'Get Ianto out of here Jack I will take good care of her.' Jack nodded back at Gwen and moved Ianto towards the door. 'I'm glad you're ok Ianto.' Ianto turned to Gwen and smiled, 'I'm glad too but I wish it didn't have to come at such a high price.' Ianto wrapped his arm around Ianto again and continued to direct him out of the room.

1 HOUR LATER

Jack had driven Ianto home. They drove in complete silence, just happy to be in each other's company. They arrived at Ianto's flat and Jack helped Ianto inside. 'Why don't you go and get some rest Ianto, I will be with you in a few minutes.' Ianto didn't need rest, from what he had been told he had been out for a while. 'I'm fine Jack, I just need to be with you and I will be fine.' Jack smiled at Ianto.

'Yes Mr. Ianto Jones you are fine but you have been through a lot.' Ianto didn't want to hear anymore; he walked over to Jack and grabbed him into an embrace. Jack didn't need any encouragement but after a few moments release him, 'Ianto I need to say something to you and I don't want it to change anything between us.' Ianto looked deep into his eyes, 'Well, whatever it is I am sure I can handle it.' Jack smiled and stroked Ianto's face, 'I love you Ianto Jones.' Ianto smiled back and pulled him into a bear like hug.

Jack hoped that this would keep Sophie's memory alive. He did love Ianto and he would make sure he did everything he could to make sure he had a good life. Ianto released him from the embrace and walked towards the bedroom. Jack smiled, he knew that was what had gotten them into trouble in the first place but he followed anyway, still unaware whether Ianto had his immortality but at this point he didn't really care. He had Ianto back and that was all that mattered and it was all thanks to Sophie Pandora.

**Thanks to all of those who reviewed, made this story their favorite and subscribed to me as an author, thank you all so very much. Loads of love to you all and may you continue to read and enjoy the stories I bring you.**

**Xx melica xx**


End file.
